Broken
by Bowchickawowow o.o
Summary: Kisa was the victim of a gang rape. Her life was over, but it was also just beginning. A certain someone from deathnote helps put her back together. Original characters inside as well as ones from the series. I OWN NOTHING except my own characters .
1. Chapter 1

Hello all,

This is my third attempt at a fan fiction. I have not written one of these in a very long time. Once I start them, I usually don't finish them. So, don't expect an end to this story. However, I'll try my best. But, maybe this story will be different. I'm actually kind of excited about this one….probably because it contains my favorite death note character in it…who you will find out later on in the story. =]

Anywho, this story takes place in the present. 2009. First person point of view (Kisa's). It is a Fullmetal Alchemist and Death Note crossover. Future chapters may be graphic or intense. You were warned.

Nice reviews only please.

No douche bag comments. =]

Enjoy. xoxo Kisa

P.S. The chapter title is likely to change.

"Broken"

My name is Kisa. Kisa Rose Mustang. I was born on January 1, 1992. So that makes me seventeen years old. And yes, I was a New Years baby. I guess that makes me extra special, in a sense. Although, I think I would've liked it better if I had been born January 2 instead. That's because whenever someone hears that I was a New Years baby they get all excited and ask me questions, and then there's the occasional pat of the head or pinching of the cheeks. Another step farther from normalcy… Damnit, Mom, why couldn't you have held out another day?

Sigh.

Well, I guess this is a good place to introduce my family. First, there's my dad. Roy Mustang. He is a character all right. Even though he's serious when it comes to his work, I mean…he has to be…he is the Kernel of the military and all…at home, he is the greatest dad anyone could ask for. He loves to make us all laugh….and clog our toilet, which led to the nickname we dubbed him-Popfart, or sometimes-Popfarticus. He really cares and loves us all…anyone could see that.

And then there's mom. Used-to-be Riza Hawkeye-now a Mustang. She is dad's right hand man-er-woman-at work, because she's the Lieutenant. Her job is to protect our dad, and she takes that roll very seriously. At home she's serious too, and although she scares us with her crazy gun techniques, we love her all the same.

Then there's the fact that I am the oldest of three daughters in my family. But, I take great pride in my title as the eldest. The leader of the pack….sort of. My two younger sisters are Rin and Ellie, although they aren't much younger than I am. I guess my parents just couldn't wait to have another kid…or they just got really horny. Because Rin was conceived three months after I was born, so we are exactly one year apart. And Ellie was born one year after Rin. After her, my mother got her tubes tied. I guess she'd had enough. Thank God.

But…don't get me wrong, I love my sisters. Although I may have resented them when I was young and naïve, and maybe tried to burry them in the sandbox a few times, I really do appreciate them now. Without them, there would be no Mustang clan. The puzzle would be incomplete. Pieces missing.

Rin is probably the craziest out of the three of us…and the grossest. Never has she failed to make me laugh or gross me out. She doesn't know it, but she's my rock. I depend on her for a lot of things, emotional wise, as she does the same for me. I don't know what I'd do without her. Same for Ellie. Ellie is definitely the sweetest and most innocent Mustang daughter, as well as the cutest. She's also the only one with a boyfriend. His name is Near…Yeah, weird name, right? Well, he's a weird kid…he has white hair and wears all white…but, he's sweet and smart and makes Ellie happy, so that's all that matters. So, where does that leave me? Something mixed in between, I suppose. Or….well, I don't know. I guess I'm just the "leader" of my sisters…or so I've been told. I guess with that title comes being responsible and dependable. So I guess that's me.

But not all of me. There's more: I'm a straight A student, I have tons of amazing friends, and a supportive family. I own my very own horse, take dance lessons….I'm in the local theater program, I compete in yearly talent shows (singing), I'm in the National Honors Society, and best of all-I can drive. I guess you could say I have it all.

Yes, life was good.

But then I was raped.

To be continued. Review please. =]

xoxo Kisa


	2. Victim

**Hello,**

**Here we are, chapter numero 2. This one's going to be intense….you've been warned. There's a reason why this story's rated M. I'm a little scared writing/posting this chapter myself….**

**Well, enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist, only the characters I made up. =]**

"Broken"

Chapter 2

"Victim"

The rape happened on a Thursday night.

That day, I wanted to go to my friend's (Sanchez as we call her) house. She invited me and my friend Kaura over to hang out after school. Of course I couldn't refuse. However, my car was in the shop because I needed new brakes. So, the plan was that Sanchez would pick us up and bring us to her house, and then later on, I'd walk home to save them and my parents the trouble of driving.

Naturally, my parents were a little apprehensive about letting me walk home alone in the evening by myself, but I reassured them that I'd be perfectly fine. I mean, I'd lived in this town my entire life. It's a small, suburban town…not much goes on here. And I reminded them that I would be 18 in just a few months. I was nearly an adult. I could take care of myself. What did I have to worry about?

So, the plan pursued. After school, around 2:45, Sanchez rescued Kaura and I from the hellhole we call high school, and we went to her house. It was a blast. First, since we're honor students and all, we did the bit of homework we had and got it out of the way. That was followed by raiding her house of any junk food we could find. Oreos. Doritos. Peanut Butter. Soda. Heaven. Then we put on a movie-Saw 4-to be exact. However, with us being high on sugar and life, our attention span couldn't last long. And not ten minutes into the movie, we were throwing chips, popcorn, and candies at each other like no tomorrow.

Sanchez and Kaura are great. No, no, more than great. They're amazing. The greatest friends I could've asked for. Kaura, I've known since I was born….she's the one that's just always been there, and I trust her with my life. She's a bit "out there", but I love her all the same. Sanchez, on the other hand, I haven't known as long. But, it feels much longer. She's the most responsible seventeen year old girl I know, and the most loyal. I know she'll always have my back, even when I do get in a pissy mood and bitch at her sometimes. But hey, we all get our own days to be bitchy, right?

Anyways, after the junk food fight started to die down and our laughter subsided and our breathing was back to semi-normal, I finally noticed the clock. It was already 8:24. I had told my parents I would be back by 7:00, since it was a school night. Shit.

"Sanchez, Kaura…I hate to go, but I have to. I'm already dead."

"Awwwww. Do you _have_ to?" Kaura said as she clung to my arm.

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "I'm already afraid of what mom will do to me. You know what she can do with a gun."

"Bahaha", Sanchez burst into laugher. "But it's so funny when your mom shoots at you and purposely misses!"

Kaura laughed. I fought back a smile.

"Hn. Well, thanks for having me over Sanchez. I'll see you guys tomorrow in Masse's", I said as hugged them each goodbye.

I grabbed my UGG boots and slid them on, then grabbed my coat and scarf. It was late November, so it was cold. There wasn't any snow yet, but you could tell that it was right around the corner.

I left Sanchez's house and walked outside, taking in the crisp, cool air. I slid my hands into my pockets, felt the fuzzy warmth of them, my school bag slung over my shoulder, and began my one mile trek home. I'd forgotten my IPOD, so, I entertained myself for a while by breathing out through my nose and mouth and watching the swirls of hot breath come out. This enticed me, fore it reminded me of my childhood, where I used to do this when it was cold, except I would pretend I was a dragon, and the hot air clouds coming out of my nostrils were the dragon's smoke and fiery breath.

I think ten minutes had passed, and then I noticed I was being followed. It was late, not that many cars out on a Thursday night, and I was all by myself. Alone. No one there to hear me scream. But, I was just freaking myself out, like I always did, because I'm a very paranoid person. Maybe they were just random people going for a late night stroll? But, who would be crazy enough, besides me, to walk at this time of night when it's this cold out? I picked up the pace a bit and made my frozen legs go a little faster. It was when I peered around and saw that their pace had quickened as well that I knew I was doomed. Before I could even run, someone grabbed me from behind. They clutched my shoulder tightly, and I screamed.

A large, rough hand was quickly shoved in my mouth, and a raspy voice whispered into my ear.

"Scream again, and I'll fucking kill you."

I obeyed. I didn't scream. Instead, I bit down on his hand as hard as I could, and then kicked him in the groin from my position, and bolted. I didn't get far before another set of hands grabbed me. This time, though, with one hand covering my mouth, the other hand held a gun to my head.

I was frozen. All I could think was that tonight was the night I would die. I just never imagined I would die like this. I was one of those people who imagined their death being peaceful, dying in your sleep, y'know. I guess I was sadly mistaken.

The hands tightened their grasp, and then I heard more footsteps come up from behind.

"Bring her over here."

Over where? I thought.

Then I was dragged to underneath one of those highway bridges. I struggled a bit and tried to fight my way free, but then the gun that was pointed at my head still was cocked, and then I gave myself up to my killers. This was it. I was done. Over. Gone.

I was dragged behind the cement wall that helped hold up the highway bridge. I was shoved on to the ground. It was cold, hard, and damp. Above, I could hear cars whooshing by.

Then I snapped back to focus. Looking around, I found that there were four men surrounding me. They were in their late twenties or early thirties. One had tattoos all over his face. I remember him the most because of it. I could smell the alcohol emanating from them. I lay there, waiting for them to finish me off. I was their entertainment for the night.

One of the men came up to me. He appeared to be the youngest of the group. About 25, rugged, unshaven, sporting a plaid long-sleeve button down shirt and jeans, and one of those hunter's furry hats. He crouched down in front of me, chugged the rest of his beer can and chucked it to the side. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look at him.

"What's your name, girl?"

I didn't answer.

"I _said_ what's your name?!" He got angry and punched me in the eye_. Hard_. Then he repeatedly smashed my face into the ground. I felt blood in my mouth, my eye was swollen, vision blurred. Tears came down my face.

"K-Kisa", I choked.

He spat on me.

"Whore."

He stood up, and kicked me in the chest so I would lay down on my back. I lay there, limp, praying for this all to just end. My family wasn't religious at all, but I was praying to whatever God there may be to have pity on me and make this quick.

I kind of zoned out here. I heard him unzip his pants and slide his baggy jeans down. Then I felt his hands on me, taking off my shirt, my bra, feeling my breasts. I cried. He slapped me and told me to be quiet. The others stood around and watched. Amused. Laughing.

I felt him inside me. It was here were I completely tuned out. I stared upward at the sky, looking at the stars. The big dipper was out. I searched for it's little sibling.

Grunting. Pounding.

I glanced at the cement wall before me. It was dark, but I could still make out some of the graffiti on it.

'_Jess and Dave 4 Ever' 4/5/08_

At least someone had once enjoyed themselves here.

Once he came, he stood up, pulled up his pants, and I thought now I would die. But I was wrong. They each took their turn with me. Thrusting. Groaning. Grunting. Feeling me up. Throughout all of it, I tried to concentrate on other things, the constellations, cars above, winter on its way. Even though I wouldn't live to see it. Then I started thinking of songs that I liked, and sang them word for word in my head. I had gotten through seven songs when the fourth one had finished and was satisfied.

By now, I felt like a bowl of Jell-O, and just lay there, my shirt and bra lain beside me, pants at my ankles. The tears had stopped. There was no reason to bother with crying. I would die in a matter of minutes. Or so I thought.

The men readjusted themselves, buttoned their shirts, finished off the last of their beer, and started walking away. Along the way, the youngest one, the one who had spat on me, kicked me in the ribs for kicks, and chuckled. Then they were gone.

I lay there. Shocked. Stunned. Pathetic. Cold. Raped.

I had survived this, but the struggle to survive was only just beginning. I knew now that my life was ruined. Changed forever. I thought of my mother, my father, my sisters, my friends.. How would they react to this? Never before had I wanted my mother so badly. I thought of her holding me, wrapping me up in her arms and never letting me go.

I shivered. Slowly, I rolled over, wincing while doing so. I was pretty sure that my ribs were badly bruised, if not broken from the hard blow from that last guy who walked by. I felt around for my shirt, found it, not being able to locate my bra, and slid it gently over my head and on my sore body. Then I reached for my jeans to pull them up. I remember this pain. It was excruciating. Pulling up my pants took me nearly five whole minutes. I couldn't feel my legs. I wasn't sure if it was because I was so cold or if it was because I had just been fucked by four men in the time span of 15 minutes.

I lay back down, curled up into a ball, and wept.

You never think that these kind of things can happen to you. But the truth is, they do.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews are nice. =] **

**xoxo**


	3. Found

**Wow, Chapter 3 already….3 chapters in 4 nights…I think this is my record. Let's see how long this writing stroll lasts…probably not long…but, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist, just the characters I made up. **

**Enjoy XD**

"Broken"

Chapter Three

"Found"

I had been laying there for quite a while, crying. I felt pathetic. I knew I should have gotten up already and called for help, but I was just too- …. I don't know. I can't even find words for how I felt. I guess it was a mixture of shock, helplessness, anger, disgust, and depression. But, even if I had tried to get up, I don't think I could've. The pain was almost unbearable.

I was unaware of what the time was, but I was positive that my parents were either furious or worried or both at the moment. I was supposed to be home probably two hours ago. And to think I was not ten minutes from home. The spot where I was raped was only half a mile from my house.

What pulled me from my lapse was the sound of a vehicle coming. A loud vehicle. No, not a vehicle… A motorcycle. I listened as it drove by, it's lights blinding me as it did. Then I grew frightened. The sound was coming back…the motorcyclist must've seen me. He was driving backwards toward the highway bridge. I listened as I heard it slow to a stop, the engine still running, lights on, and then the sound of footsteps coming toward me.

I closed my eyes, held myself, and waited for my doom. I was afraid that it was one of the rapists coming back for more, or maybe, realizing that they had left me alive, coming back to destroy the evidence. Me.

I felt someone looking down at me, standing right beside me. Then the awkward squeaking noise of leather moving. The person next to me had squatted down.

A male voice spoke.

"Are you alright?"

I prayed to that unknown God again to make this as quick as possible. I closed my eyes tighter, which hurt, since my right eye was swollen.

"Hello? Are you conscious?"

It took me a while to register, but then it finally clicked. I think this person was trying to help me. I opened one eye-the non-swollen one. My vision was still blurry from crying, so I couldn't really make out a face, but the person's breath did not wreak of alcohol, so I was almost positive that it was not one of my rapists.

"Okay…so you can hear me. What happened? Can you talk?"

Yes, I can. But, talking didn't appeal to me right now. Screaming actually felt much better suited at the moment, but I didn't want to scare my savior away.

The person sighed.

"I'm going to try to lift you up, got it?"

This frightened me. A lot, actually. I think he was trying to help, but any male contact at the moment would just freak me out. I tensed. Then, when I felt him touch me, I screamed.

He quickly drew back his hands.

He sighed again. "Okay…Plan B, then".

I heard him flip open a cell phone, dial those three infamous numbers, and listened to what he had to say. I was curious to know what he thought my situation was.

"Hello….Yes, this is an emergency, why the fuck else would I be calling?…….There's a girl here, badly injured…I think she may have been sexually assaulted too…………Off of Chance Street, underneath the highway bridge…….Whatever." Click. He shut his phone.

_Sexually assaulted. _

Well, that's one way to put it. Try humiliated. Violated. Beaten. Ravished. Attacked. Destroyed. Sabotaged. Ruined. Raped.

"Help is on it's way." I heard him stand up.

I don't really remember much of what happened here. I remember seeing bright blue and red flashing lights, the sound of the sirens, signaling an emergency. My emergency.

I don't remember the actual ambulance ride itself, however. What I do remember is being brought into a bright white room that smelt like that weird soap doctors use. I was wheeled in on a stretcher and set on a hospital bed. Someone stuck a needle in my arm, a pain reliever, my guess. After that, things got kind of fuzzy. I think I blacked out here. During my leave of absence, someone had removed my dirty, bloody clothes, and put one of those hospital gowns on me. I wondered how they managed to do this, with me being unconscious and flopping around and what not… While I was asleep, they also tended to my wounds. I woke up with bandages going all around my stomach, an icepack on my eye, and the deep cuts on my arms, face, and back stitched up.

When I opened my eyes-er, eye-it took me a while to realize where I was. I blinked a few times. Smelt the room. Hospital. Oh, right. I was raped. I felt an IV in my arm when I moved it, looked down, and sure enough, it was there. I tried to sit up a tiny bit, but ended up wincing and groaning in pain at the attempt. I lay back down.

The room was dark. It must be late. A dim lit lamp was on the bedside table next to me. In the corner of the room, there was a figure in a chair. I heard the soft breaths of someone sleeping, the familiar pattern of it. I immediately knew who it was, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Mom?"

The figure stirred, immediately waking and responding to the call. I mentally smiled. That's my mother. Always alert, even in her sleep.

"Kisa?…Honey, are you awake?" She stood and hurried over to my bed.

"Mom." I breathed, and smiled at her.

"Oh, Kisa." My mother embraced me in a gentle hug-extremely careful not to hurt me, and cried. I had never seen my mother cry before. Ever. She was always the strong one. The strongest. Anyone could depend on her for at least that much. But now, looking at her, bags under her eyes, sorrow written all over her face, she looked…..vulnerable. I did my best to hug her back.

"Mom…Mom, I'm okay. It's okay." I tried to tell her this, tried to be strong for her. But I ended up in tears too. I couldn't lie about this. I wasn't okay. Things were not okay.

When she pulled back, she held my face in her hands and looked at me. She brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I tried to half smile for her. She did the same.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, mom."

"I know, I just-"

"Shh, mom. It's okay." I squeezed her hand. Again. Lies. But, it occurred to me that I was going to have to do a lot of lying in order to keep my family strong and to not worry about me so much.

I looked around.

"What time is it?"

" Three A.M."

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay, I wasn't going to be getting much sleep anyway. But, I'm glad you did wake me. Are you in any pain?"

Duh. "No, not really. A little sore, but I'm fine."

"……..Does…Dad know?" I didn't really want my father to know I was raped, but that was inevitable. My mother told him everything, as he did the same to her. I love my father, but, I knew things would be extremely awkward if he knew.

My mother nodded 'yes'.

"…and…Rin and Ellie?"

"They know too. They're all at home though. It's not exactly visiting hours right now….I had to convince the nurses to let me stay with you."

I thought of my younger sisters. This must be awful for them. I knew that I would have to be strong in front of them. I couldn't let them fall apart because of me.

"Are they…okay?"

"I think they were in shock at first…It's probably just hitting them now. But, you need to be worrying about you right now."

"Mom, really, I'm fine."

"The doctors will do some tests on you tomorrow, while you're awake. And-". I cut my mother off.

"Tests?" The thought of hospital tests scared me. I had watched House far too many times.

"Just standard tests they do to girls who were, were…."

"Raped." I said.

My mother flinched. "…Yes…After that, the police are coming to see you and ask you questions. Okay?"

I nodded, even though I really wanted to scream and shake my head 'no'. But, what did it matter what I thought? Did I even have a choice? If I told them that I didn't want to do the tests or be questioned by the police, would it even matter? Even if I told them that I wanted to take a bundle of blankets, go to my room, lock the doors, and lay on my bed for the rest of my life and never leave the house again? Would that matter?

"So…what's the damage?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"How badly hurt am I?"

"Oh…You have a few stitched up cuts on your face, arms, and back, lots of bruises, a black eye…the worst is your ribs though. One of them is cracked."

"Ouch."

"But, the doctors said you'll heal just fine and in no time."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I take a shower?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"But, it's three A.--"

"Please, mom. Now."

"Okay, we'll have to wheel the IV over with you though."

My mother had to help me stand. My ribs hurt so bad, and my entire body was sore. I used my mother as support, and she wheeled the IV cart along with us to the bathroom located in the corner of the room.

She had to take off my hospital gown for me, assist me in to the shower and turn the water on. I felt helpless. Like a small child or toddler who couldn't do anything for themselves. Standing for a period of time turned out to face a bit of a problem, since my legs still felt like Jell-O, so I had to sit in the shower on a chair. My mother stood outside of the shower, while I tried with my one good arm to scrub myself. This faced yet another problem.

I ended up having to ask my mother to scrub for me. She did it without hesitating, being the loving mother she is. And besides, she's the one who birthed me. She's seen me naked many times before. So, this didn't bother me at all.

I had her scrub extremely hard, even when she persisted otherwise, afraid of hurting me. I told her I didn't care if it hurt, just to scrub. I wanted their scent off of me. I wanted to wash them away. Down the drain. I wanted them to die.

After the shower, she put a new night gown on me and helped me back over to my bed. Once settled, my mother spoke.

"Try to get some rest, okay, honey?"

I nodded. No problem. Sleep sounded like heaven right now.

She kissed my forehead, shut of the bedside light, and went back to her chair.

I closed my eyes. Sleep took me in.

**REVIEW….OR ELSE!**

**=]**

**xoxo**


	4. Awkward Encounters

**Hi guys,**

** First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating this since mid summer. Unfortunately, this story isn't going to be updated often, and will slowly be updated, as I can only write when I have the time, and most importantly, if I'm in the mood/inspired. So, here it is. The extremely long awaited chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**~KisaKisaxo**

"Broken"

Chapter 4

"Awkward Encounters"

I was in a beautiful place.

Mountains coated in wild grasses, swaying side to side in the gentle breeze. Trees of every color imaginable. Purples, blues, greens, oranges. The leaves on each seemed to glisten as the bright yellow sun emitted its radiant waves of warmth on the dew covered leaves. The sky was ocean blue. Clouds, white. Birds with wingspans of more than four feet soared through the skies, golden wings sparkling. They casually dipped and dodged, evading any obstacle that be in their way. As the wind picked up, the pink and white blooming flowers that covered the earth shivered, releasing many of their colorful petals into the air. The petals flew and soared and moved with the breeze. When the breeze began to ease, they too began to calm down, slowly swirling in a gentle twister to the ground, encircling a figure. The figure did not stir. There I was, hidden beneath the wild grasses and flowers. My clothes were nonexistent. There I was; naked, curled up in a ball, cased in blood. I lay still, unsure of what to do. Unsure of how I felt. Suddenly, the clouds turned different shades of dark blue, gray, and purple. The leaves on the trees turned black, crinkled, and fell to the ground. The trees now bare as their once brown bark turned to gray. The pink and white flowers withered and went bone dry. The birds with the golden wings stopped in mid-flight as their wings fell off, and they fell to the ground, dead. It began to rain. But it wasn't raining water. It was raining blood. My blood. Then, black birds twice the size of the golden-winged ones flew over me, dropping pebbles on me as they went. I began to feel as if I were being involuntarily shaken, my body jerking side to side as invisible hands rocked me back and forth. Pain radiates through my body as this happens, and I begin to stir. An unfamiliar voice calls out my name. _'Kisa…'…'Kisa…'_

"Kisa!"

I open my eyes.

My mother is standing close beside me, her hand resting on my arm. I am caked in sweat, my body shaking. My mother is looking at me worriedly. She looks exhausted. I've never seen her this worn out looking.

"Kisa…honey, are you alright?" She asks while pushing a piece of moist hair from my face.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Although, I knew it was more than just that. There was something about that dream. Well, nightmare. That voice….who was i-

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

"Sure. Something to eat would be nice." I lied. I really wasn't hungry at all. I just wanted to be left alone for a few moments to think.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I watched as my mother left the room. I sighed. I had survived the first night of recovery, both mentally and physically, but I had a feeling things would just get worse. Physically, I was in bad condition. I was still extremely sore, what with my injuries. Mentally, however, I was worse off. I was depressed. There was no getting around that. But I was also angry, embarrassed, and a bunch of other feelings that I couldn't sort out right now.

I thought about the unfamiliar voice from the dream again. It was a male voice; that was obvious. Whose, though, I cannot say. It was not my father's, and I don't believe it was one of my rapists, for it was too…._caring_. Yes, I think that was the word I was looking for.

I was stolen from my thoughts as my mother came back into the room with a small tray of food.

"Here, I got you some applesauce, a yogurt and some juice. I figured I'd go with things that were easy to swallow, because of your ribs."

"Thanks." I forced a small smile and slowly picked up the spoon, shoving a huge mouthful into my mouth to please my mother. She half-smiled and got up, going back to her chair to read a magazine and to let me eat in peace. It hurt when the food slid down my throat, but I forced myself not to show any pain, so my mother wouldn't worry even more.

When I was finished, my mother came over and took the tray.

"When I get back, the nurses are going to come and do some tests, okay?"

I forced a nod. I was NOT happy about this one bit. I didn't want anyone to touch me, aside from who I _wanted_ to touch me. The last thing I wanted was a random stranger poking around at my body parts right now.

"Then, the police are going to come and ask you some questions. But after that you can see your sisters and your father, okay?"

I mentally groaned. First tests. Then police. Then family? This day could not get any worse. Aside from being poked at, I really did not want to answer any questions that had to do with my rape, or ANY questions even remotely related to the topic of rape. Why couldn't I be allowed to just forget about all of this? Oh, that's right. I was walking evidence. My own body was a reminder of what had happened last night.

In addition, I was in no mood to have to put on a show for my sisters. And I had no idea what to say to them. Also, things would just be extremely awkward with my father.

I sighed and nodded forcefully, and my mother was off.

When my mother returned a few minutes later, a few nurses came in with her. I braced myself for what was to come.

The tests were gruesome and extremely awkward. For one of them, I had to lay back with my legs spread apart as if I were giving birth, which hurt. As I lay there, one of the nurses poked around my "private part" with her fingers and then with little metal instruments. I closed my eyes for most of this part. Semen samples were taken. At the thought of this, I grew nauseous. The last thing I wanted to think about was the fact that the sperm of several different men was inside of me, swimming around. I closed my eyes tighter and clutched on to the bed sheets. During the next test, I threw up, due to other disturbing thoughts that came to my mind. This test involved the nurse to comb the hair down their to search for hair from the rapists, for DNA testing and evidence. The final examination included blood and urine samples, to test for STD's.

I had never been so relieved when those tests were over.

Two hours after that, the police came and answered the classic questions. What do you remember? Can you give a description of the men? How many were there? How old? What did they do to you?

I tried to answer as best as I could. However, I found myself not able to say more than a few words at a time. The policeman got a little fed up with my answers, having no sympathy at all, but I didn't care. Eventually, my mother made him leave.

When the policemen left, I just wished that the day was over so I could go back to sleep and not have to think at all.

Around 3 o'clock, my sisters came in. Both came in hesitantly, unsure of what to say or do.

I put on the best smile and 'I'm okay' look I could muster. "Hey guys," I said, a little too enthusiastically.

They both eyed me skeptically, but that look didn't last long.

Rin came forward. "How are you doing?"

I was sick of people asking me this. My mother. The nurses. Ugh.

"I'm fine. You two don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine, okay? I'll be home in a few days and be better in no time. Pretty soon I'll be horseback riding with you guys again and doing the same old stuff we've always done, got it? Nothing's changed. I'm still me. And I don't want to be treated any differently then you've treated me your whole lives."

They were both a little shocked at this. Obviously, neither of them had expected me to say this. I didn't blame them. I hadn't expected me to say that either.

They both nodded. There was an awkward silence. Ellie shifted her weight anxiously.

I sighed. "Look, Rin, Ellie, I'm really tired right now, and I want to get to bed soon. So how about we talk tomorrow, okay? Maybe you can bring over a season of "Lucky Star" (A/N: this is an amazing Anime! It's so cute!) and we can all watch it in here on the TV? I'm pretty sure there's a DVD player here."

"Okay," Rin said.

"That'd be cool," Ellie replied.

I hugged them both as best as I could, and kissed them each on the forehead. After they left, I braced myself for the final encounter of the day. My father.

Colonel Roy Mustang walked into my hospital room. However, he was not wearing his work uniform. He must not have gone to work today, like my mother. I was frustrated at this. I didn't want my parents to put aside their lives and priorities because of this. I just wanted everything to be normal.

My father, if possible, looked worse than my mother. He had bags under his eyes, which were swollen and bloodshot. The thought of my father crying was heart wrenching. I'd never seen him cry before, and didn't want to, and to know that he was crying because of _me_, because _my_ problems were causing him pain and sleepless nights, was one of the worst feelings I have ever felt. It was obvious that he hadn't shaved this morning, which was unlike him, and so he had a bit of five o'clock shadow. Also, he was wearing jeans and a button down shirt, which was not tucked into his pants, which was very unlike him as well. In addition, the buttons were not buttoned correctly and were all askew.

He took a deep breath and came in, walking over to my bedside. However, he kept an obvious distance between us, probably because he figured I didn't want any male contact. It hurt to think that my father thought I didn't want to be near him. But, unfortunately, that was partially true. However, I was going to do my best to make him feel better.

"Kisa…" My father wearily spoke as he looked at me, soaking in my condition.

"Hi, Dad." I said, forcing a smile on my face once again.

I think he was shocked to see me smile, as he didn't smile back at first. It took him a moment, but then he gave a sad, small smile back.

"Why so far away, dad? I don't have cooties, y'know." I said with a smile and little chuckle. I was doing my best to make him more comfortable around me.

"I…" It was obvious that he had no idea what to do or say. The fact that he didn't take what I just said as a cue for him to come closer and hug me hurt. Was my father afraid of me?

"Dad, come here." It was weird, having to comfort my own father, as it has always been vice-versa.

My father slowly came forward, but did not willingly extend his arms. I had to sit up as best I could, reach out and hug him the best I could do from my position. Finally, he hugged me back.

We stayed like this for a while. Not speaking. I heard my father sniffle and felt him wipe his face with his hands. He let go and stood straight again. I lay back and looked away. I didn't want to see him cry.

"Dad…I'm tired."

"Oh…uhm, right." He shifted awkwardly. "Get some rest, Kisa." My father nearly fled the room. I closed my eyes and fought back tears of my own.

Just when I had begun to think that I could finally call it a day, my mother came back in.

"Kisa…I'm not sure if you're up for it or not now, but there is someone else who would like to see you, and has been waiting a while. I'm not sure if you'll even _want _to see this person though…It's entirely up to you."

I was confused. "Who?" I asked.

"The man who found you. He's been here since you arrived at the hospital and hasn't left since. I told him he could leave but he refuses. He's….interesting."

I thought about this for a moment. Why would this guy want to see me? I guess to make sure I was alright, since he found me and all. But, wouldn't it just be weird?

"Umm…sure, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

My mother left and came back a few minutes later. A tall, slender, guy sported in leather pants, a black vest, and black boots followed behind her. He had pale skin, a scar on one half of his face, and blonde, "bull cut" styled hair. Definitely not the kind of person you see every day.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Kisa, if you need anything, just ring the bell," my mother said as she reluctantly left.

Even thought I was in a room with this complete _male_ stranger, I wasn't scared. Something about him made me feel….comfortable.

The guy, who didn't look much older than I, looked at me directly with piercing, dark eyes.

"Hello," he spoke.

**Okay. So this is where I'm ending chapter 4. I know, you're probably hating me for this. But, you'll just have to wait until chapter 5 to see what happens with this encounter. I wasn't very happy with how this chapter came out, so I may be tempted to delete it and rewrite it. Review nicely and tell me what you think. I bet you all know who the guy is now, if it wasn't obvious enough from the first incident with him. ^_^**

**Peace and cookies,**

**KisaKisaxo**


	5. A Newly Found Friend?

"Broken"

Chapter 5

"A Newly Found Friend?"

**First off, I'd like to apologize for not posting for pretty much, what, two years now? Truth is, I lost interest in writing for a period of time and lost interest in fanfictions in general. I think it was mostly due to my chaotic schedule and never having free time due to school and work-and then whenever I DID have free time I just wanted to spend it curled up with my lovely girlfriend. Rinny chan: 1. Computer: 0. :P However, that's changing as now, in my senior year, I, despite being uber busy, somehow have a wince of time for the computer and writing. I've gotten a few sporadic reviews, and one that I received today, 11/26, finally made me cave and inspired me to write. And so I thank those of you who've taken a liken to this story and have either favorited or reviewed this. It means a lot to me, even if I haven't gotten around to personally thanking you. **

**And so, without further ado, "Broken", chapter 5. **

**A:/N: The first half of this chapter was written over a year and a half ago, and then I lost interest and stopped. And so it is noted in here where the switch occurred for the part I wrote today. Sorry if there is a change in writing style! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DN characters or FMA characters. I only own the ones I made up. ****J**

I don't know what made me instantly drawn to him, but I was. Despite my current position.

He stood there, leaning against the wall casually, staring intently at me with eyes that seemed to have a history as painful and as full of hardships as mine. Maybe that was it. That instant connection. I could tell he'd been through a lot, just through his eyes. It's easy to see what a person has been through just by looking into their eyes. I don't know why, but it just is. I suspected hidden sorrow and angst, which I could relate to. I could see the depth of emotions through his dark, glossy irises, which I now realized were actually a light blue, however, the darkness in them overbore it.

Before I returned the greeting, for the few silent seconds that followed, I analyzed him completely. In addition to seeing his depth through his piercing eyes, getting a feel of what he was like, I looked him over physically. His posture presented an _I don't give a fuck _attitude, as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, nibbling on a chocolate bar. A peculiar thing. The chocolate bar. I was surprised he was eating it in front of me. But, then again, I was raped. Publicly exposed. And this man found me. Manners have been pretty much kicked out the door and don't matter at all as of the moment.

Not to mention I was wearing a measly hospital gown.

I tugged the blanket farther up on my lap.

His outfit was…bizarre, but I respected him for having the balls to wear leather pants. Even I couldn't pull those off. I couldn't help but find him attractive, despite how messed up I was at the moment. From the instant he walked into the room and spoke to me, I knew this would not be the last time I would see this man. I could literally feel my heart slightly uplift a teensy bit when he spoke to me and as I analyzed him. He was the first person to give me any feeling other than misery and depression since I got into this hellhole.

I finally spoke.

"Hello." I said this in a small voice, involuntarily. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so weak and pathetic, even though, I sort of was. However, I figured he'd been expecting me to sound like this, so I forgave myself a bit.

"Kisa, right?" He said nonchalantly.

I nodded.

My mom had probably told him my name, or he'd overheard one of the nurses, so I wasn't surprised that he already knew it.

"Mello," he spoke.

(A/N: This is where I start again, as of 2 years later… XD There is probably going to be a significant writing style change… I apologize. Even after rereading the chapters over and over-it's almost like starting with a blank slate.)

He snapped off a piece of a chocolate bar that he was nursing at the corner of his mouth. It was loud and sudden and startled me for a split second, causing me to twitch.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, discretely apologizing for the twitch he caused.

"N-no Biggie."

He walked forward casually, the leather of his pants making a slight squeak and rustle as he did so.

"You're name….It's unique." I said.

"Dually noted."

I blinked and shifted awkwardly. I didn't know what to say or do. His sarcasm was somehow sincere. Or, was that sarcasm? I thought I had him all down, but, hey, you can't judge a book by it's cover. This mystery about him though drew me closer to him, causing me to want to find out more about him. I wanted to learn his dark past, since he now knew my most horrifying and mentally scarring event. This man whom I hardly knew was perhaps now the most important man in my life, ironically, as he found and pretty much saved me. For so many confusing reasons that I couldn't figure out exactly, as previously stated, I was uncontrollably drawn to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Mello walked closer to me. I grew nervous as he grew closer. Stalking over to me, he paused a foot away from my bed. He reached into a pocket and withdrew a perfectly wrapped chocolate bar and held it out to me.

"Here." He said begrudgingly, almost. "I don't give these to just anyone. Not even to Matt. So…yeah."

"What's it for?" I mentally slapped myself again for asking such a stupid question, as he gave me a revolted look afterward.

"Are you kidding me? To calm the nerves, stu-…duh."

I flinched. "Oh….Sorry…..But, uh, thanks. I'll save it for later."

I set the chocolate bar carefully on the bedside table.

"Ngh." He grunted. I took that as a _you're welcome _and an almost half-apology.

There was this scary aspect to him, which I now began to realize, where he would snap at you and say things harshly. Despite this, I still found him interesting and, well, somewhat kind…in his own unique way. I noted to myself to learn to get used to this side of him.

I could tell that this strange act of chocolate giving meant a lot to him, and so it meant a lot to me. This reminded me of the name he mentioned briefly. _"I don't give these to just anyone. Not even to Matt." _And so I couldn't help but ask.

"*Ahem*…So, uh, who's Matt?"

Mello snapped out of focus, on whatever he was staring so intently at, his eyes becoming less narrowed.

"Ngh. My….best friend." He said this almost a bit embarrassed. I guess he didn't want to let down his tough _I don't give a fuck _demeanor.

"Oh. And you won't even give _him _a chocolate bar?" I asked teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere in here. I was sick and tired of everyone being all depressed and mopey around me already.

"Hell no! His lazy ass would have to earn it. That is if the lazy fuck would ever get off his ass and stop playing video games all day."

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Mello bristled. "WHAT? It's not funny! He's a chain smoker too, so to add to his already bad health from being completely lazy, he's willingly giving himself lung cancer in the process!"

I found myself in a fit of laughter, which hurt…a lot, but I just couldn't hold it in. Between all of the tension around everyone lately….this had caused me to crack. Mello was just SO funny, without even trying. Listening to him flip out was just priceless. Not that being lazy and potentially getting lung cancer is funny-it's just Mello's demeanor that makes it so funny. I now realized I find joy in Mello getting all huffy and puffy.

Mello folded his arms, looking very annoyed. "Well, I'm glad my anger made you happy."

My laughter finally beginning to subside to little giggles, I wiped a tear from my eye. "Ahaha, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to offend you. I respect you and all….it was just really funny to me."

Mello gave his signature grunt again. I smirked at this.

Upon relaxing again, I let out a big exhale and then winced as my ribs ached tremendously.

Mello's eyes narrowed at this, looking concerned, which touched me. "I'll call the nurse up to get you some more pain killers."

"Oh, that would be great, thanks."

As Mello did that, I lay and stared at him again. This guy I hardly knew-how did I have such a connection to him already? Why am I so drawn to him?

As he hung up the hospital phone and turned to face me, I blushed a little, for some unknown reason. Probably as I was embarrassed to be thinking such thoughts about him while he was in the room still-and he caught my gaze in that intense way he does.

Stepping forward toward me again, Mello spoke, "The nurse is on her way up. Your mom wants to come back in too apparently, so I'll be going now."

I suddenly grew melancholy at the thought of him going-of having to step back into reality.

"Will you come visit me again?"

Mello shifted and crossed his arms casually. "We'll see. I'm not sure that it would be appropriate."

"Oh." I answered blatantly. "But…I liked having you here…you're fun to talk to."

"Pft." Mello snorted. "That's the first time I've ever heard someone say that about _me_."

This made me wonder how many people Mello has encountered and if he's ever been this way with anyone else. Or was he always cold and bitter to people?

Mello sighed and shifted again. "We'll see. I'm usually busy, but, if things work out right, I'll come see you again."

I nodded, and hidden underneath my hospital blanket, my fingers were crossed.

"Get better." He said, ruffling my hair a bit.

I smiled and watched as he walked out.

It wasn't until the door shut with a loud bang that everything grew dark around me again. The silence and the emptiness came back to me, enveloping me. The dark realities of everything came rushing back at me to slap me in the face. Mello had been an escape for me, an escape to happiness in the midst of all of this misery. Not thirty seconds ago I was at ease, and now the horrors of the incident, dealing with my family and the doctors were plaguing my thoughts again. I could feel the tears forming again, the choking sensation in my throat from trying to hold back a mental breakdown. I needed my escape again.

I needed Mello back.

**Well, that's that! Please tell me what you think. Also, please let me know if you think I stayed in character in regards to Mello. I tried my best! It's hard with the OC's! Another thing! Please tell me if Kisa is getting annoying or redundant in this! I'll try my best to correct this in the next chapter if it is so!**

**:3 Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
